


The flames lull me to sleep

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fire, Gen, Jason is tied down again, Panic, Restraints, Smoke Inhillation, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jason wakes up to being tied in a warehouse on fire.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The flames lull me to sleep

Waking up took more effort then Jason would have liked.

He couldn't be sure why he was having a hard time.

Jason knew he wasn't hungover, he knew that feeling. Maybe he had had a bad patrol, maybe-

Smoke.

Jason smelled smoke.

The smell of it sent Jason into a panic and he instantly tried to get up from where he was laying. Except, his arms wouldn't budge. And when he tried his legs, they wouldn't move either.

Someone had tied him down, from the feeling of it, with leather bands. Oh, and he was gagged too.

Shit.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" he muttered, sounding like he was speaking gibberish

The smell of smoke was getting worse and Jason could see it too now. It seemed to be coming from his right. Craning his neck, he could see flames licking their way from under the door. The room seemed to be about twenty feet long, maybe an office in a warehouse and the door was very close to where Jason was held down. It seemed to be acting as a barrier for now but since the door was made of wood, Jason knew the flames would burn through it very quickly. Considering the materials most old warehouses in Gotham were made of, they would go to the roof and at the very least make something collapse on him. The table he was on seemed to be made of wood too and if that started burning, he was going to be in trouble.

Not to mention, the smell of smoke was throwing him back to another night. One filled with an explosion, the ticking clock and-

"No," he said to himself, "No you're not going there,"

He wasn't in Ethiopia. He and Dick were working a smuggling case together. When he didn't show the bats would look for him.

Except that he would probably be dead in half an hour from some inhalation. Maybe even sooner.

Jason knew he didn't have any trackers on him.

God, he could already hear the 'I told you so'. In the future, he would have to find some other means to spite the old bat.

The men had taken off his helmet and taken out the comm in his ear. He had another in his ear in the form of a stud but that one could only be activated by voice command and of course, he was gagged.

The flames were now burning through the door.

Okay. Step one. Get the gag off.

From the feel of it, they had shoved a rag in his mouth and then taped it over. Which was a good thing cause getting a knotted gag off would have been worse.

He experimented with the rag, poking it with his tongue. The thing budged a little, meaning there wasn’t a lot of tape. All he had to do was move it around enough to say actual words.

He could feel the heat of the fire on his skin now.

Shit.

Jason moved his head to the side and tried to shove the rag to one side. Eventually, the rag stuck itself to the tape closest to his lips, leaving his tongue enough room to touch the roof.

The fire was through the door now and was quickly going upwards, spreading through the beams

Jason ignored it and went back to moving the rag. Hopefully, it would be enough.

"Wed Hood. Apha-R-2"

The words were jumbled but he heard a beep as the comm came to life.

The flames were spreading on the ceiling directly over him. He could see some at his side too. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Oracle? Come in,"

"Oh God, Hood! Where are you?" Oracle practically shouted, "We've been trying to contact you,"

Thank God!

"Long story," said Hood, "In a burning building,"

At least that's what he hoped it sounded like.

"Multiple warehouses in Old Gotham are burning right now. Firefighters are overwhelmed so I don't know if they're any with you at the moment. I can't track you yet but the family is splitting up to look. Why do you sound like that,"

"Gagged,"

"Gagged?"

"Uh-huh,"

A beam fell, crashing right beside him. Just as it did, the comm crackled and a familiar growl filled the comm.

"Hood?"

Jason could have cried from the relief of hearing his dad's voice.

"B?"

"We're coming, Hood," said Batman, "We're searching the warehouses and-"

"I got him!" said Oracle

"We'll be there in ten,"

Another beam crashed down, narrowly missing. His eyes were starting to water from the smoke and he felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"Hood? I'm assuming you're trapped. Tied down? Hum for yes."

Jason hummed into the comm, trying valiantly to tamper down his panic.

"Okay. Now-" Jason could not hear the rest of what was said, too busy focusing on the flames coming closer

The fire was now almost licking his skin. He felt like he was about to pass out.

He was going to die here. Once again in a burning wear house and Batman was going to be late.

"B?" he cried, the word coming out despite his restraint.

He wanted Batman. He wanted Bruce.

"I'm coming, three minutes away,"

The table he was on was starting to go up in flames. The fire now licking at his boots, making Jason desperately cry out.

"Dad? Dad! Pwease,"

His smoke-filled lungs caused him to start coughing and his sight was getting spotty.

Jason knew he was about to pass.

Oh god, he really didn't want to die here. He wanted his dad.

Just before the darkness overtook him, he felt a hand grab his arm. Then there was a loud crash and the world fell away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
